Gaara's Adventure and Revenge
by roo17
Summary: Gaara allows Naruto to convince him to go to the beach... bad move. Based on comics Gaara's Aquatic Misadventure and Gaara's Revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Gaara's Aquatic Misadventure

Gaara's Adventure and Revenge

**Summary: Gaara allows Naruto to convince him to go to the beach... bad move.  
(Based on comics called Gaara's Aquatic Misadventure and Gaara's Revenge.)**

**Warning: OOC-ness. Bad writing :P  
(Takes place after the whole Gaara vs Kimimaru thing.)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto either... if I did, then, well... never mind...  


* * *

**

"Are you sure about this?" Temari asked, almost cautiously. "You can always change your mind if you want."

"It's okay, Temari." Kankuro butted in. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Temari gave her brother a small worried look.

"Kankuro's right, Temari. I'll be fine." Gaara said, his voice monotone. He currently wore deep red swimming trunks and a black shirt with small white letters in the middle saying 'leave me alone.' Next to his gourd on his back he had a small bag consisting of a towel and extra clothes. Temari sighed, but gave a small smile.

"Well have fun then. Oh, and tell the crybaby I said hi." Gaara gave a nod before heading towards the door.

"See ya." He then disappeared into the swirling sands...

XXGAARXX

Gaara couldn't believe he let Naruto talk him into this. He was indeed the solitude type, though he was still struggling to put that behind him. It wasn't like himself to go and hang at places with 'friends', but he felt as if he owed Naruto this. So, quietly, he agreed to meet Naruto at the beach today; along with two of the blonds friends. But still, Gaara had _that_ feeling in the back of his mind. The feeling that told him something was gonna go wrong...

He arrived at the beach five minutes early, not being the type of person to keep others waiting. He crossed his arms and stared out at the ocean with his observing dark eyes. He had hardly ever seen it in his life, the giant ocean of the world. In fact, this was probably only the fourth time he's ever seen it in his odd twelve years. A flash of orange in the corner of his eye tells him Naruto has arrived, along with only two other friends. He quickly recognized Shikimaru, the one Temari called 'crybaby'. The other friend he recognized as Ten-Ten, the girl Temari had fought in third part of the chunin exams. Naruto ran up to Gaara, his trademark grin upon his face.

"Gaara! Glad you made it!" The boy says, happily. "Well you ready to swim then?" Gaara didn't answer as he didn't have time to before the hyper blond ran off towards the water, Ten-Ten right behind him. Shikimaru stood by Gaara, also observing the calm water.

"Temari says hi. And she's still calling you a crybaby." Gaara says without facing the other ninja. The lazy boy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Women, they always bring up the past..."

"Gaara! Shikimaru! C'mon! The water's perfect!" Naruto waved as he shed his shirt and ran to dock. Shikimaru took off his shirt and set his items next to Naruto's and Ten-Ten's. He then slowly entered the water and swam out past the docks where Ten-Ten was currently treading.

"I wish I was a cloud..." Shikimaru quietly mumbled to himself as he stared at the giant white fluff-balls in the sky. Gaara slowly unhooked his gourd and set it on the ground, along with his bag shoes and shirt. As he stood on the beach with no shirt, he crossed his arms, feeling completely exposed. It didn't feel right not having a shirt on, it felt very uncomfortable. He made his way to then end of the wooden dock and stared into the water, his surface almost mocking him.

"Come on in! The water's great!" Ten-Ten cheered, splashing water at Shikimaru who just mumbled something lazily; although a smile did appear on his face.

"Um..." Gaara really didn't know what to do, he was at a loss. Should he jump in? His instincts said not to. After he didn't really know--

"In you go!"

"Ahh!" Gaara felt himself being shoved off the dock and into the cold water below. He was suddenly surrounded by water, and for a second, he felt at peace in the cold environment. But then he realized that was sinking deeper and deeper by the second and had no idea how to get back to the surface.

Naruto knelt on the docks, his orange swimming trunks waiting eagerly to get wet. He watched bubbles emerge from the oceans surface where he had just pushed Gaara in seconds ago. Shikimaru and Ten-Ten continued to tread water when a question entered the male ninjas head.

"Do people who live in deserts ever learn how to swim?" Ten-Ten and Naruto stared in shock at Shikimaru for a second before Naruto suddenly stood back up.

"Shit." Naruto dived into the water and quickly spotted Gaara sitting on the ocean floor, his arms crossed over his chest...

XXGAARXX

Gaara glared at Naruto, the younger ninja shifting uncomfortably under the insomniacs glare. "I said I was sorry, I didn't know you couldn't swim."

"Well maybe you shouldn't randomly push people into the water if they're just standing there." Gaara quickly replied, still a little pissed at the incident.

"At least I pulled you out before you could drown..." Naruto mumbled. Temari and Kankuro appeared on the scene. They quickly notice Gaara's glare.

"Alright, what happened?" Temari asked, ready to kick someone's ass if needed.

"Naruto pushed Gaara into the water and almost drowned him." Shikimaru slowly responded. "Of course, he quickly pulled him out when he realized sand ninja can't swim."

"Lets go." Gaara said, suddenly wanting to get away from the beach as far as possible. Temari was about to protest when she saw the annoyance in Gaara's face and decided it was best to just leave. As he and his siblings turn to leave, Naruto called out.

"Oi, Gaara! No hard feelings right? To make it up, wanna go swimming again next week?" Gaara glared at the blond ninja before speaking.

"Like hell I will."

---  
Ok, so before you kill me and everything, I know everyone is OOC, and yes, this is based on comics. I know I suck at writing and this story is pretty bad...

**BUT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**So, if you actually liked it, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Thank you!! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Gaara's Revenge

Chapter Two: Gaara's Revenge

Summary: Naruto goes to Suna to deliver a scroll... and Gaara hasn't forgotten about the incident at the beach...

**Warning: Lost of OOC-ness... and bad writing.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Gaara's incident at the beach with Naruto. Gaara stared out at the open desert, his eyes searching the sand dunes for any signs of movement. He had gotten news that Naruto and Neji were to be coming to Suna to drop off a scroll for one of the council members here. And Gaara was assigned to watch for them coming over the hills and guiding them to their destination.

And so far, they were over an hour late.

Gaara resisted the urge to give a sigh as he still found no signs of Neji and Naruto. He knew you could easily get lost in desert, but with Neji, he thought little of the possibility. After all, the kids got the weird byakugan thing. Finally, the red headed ninja spots two heads peek over a tall dune to his left. He holds in a small chuckle as he watches Naruto trip and tumble down the giant sand hill, rolling faster faster as he neared the bottom.

Naruto grabbed his head in hope that dizziness would stop soon, his face buried in the sand. "Buh, I batte ba fhsnd!" Neji gave an irritated sigh as he rolled his eyes.

"I can't understand what you're saying." Naruto lifted his head from the sand and looked back at Neji.

"I said I hate the sand."

"Well that's not nice." The two ninjas looked up to see Gaara standing there, waiting. "No wonder the sand doesn't like you." Naruto made a face.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"You're over an hour late." Gaara faced Neji, ignoring Naruto for the moment.

"Sorry, it's all his fault." Neji's head motioned towards the hyper blond. Gaara nodded.

"This way." The two ninjas began to walk towards the village when Naruto suddenly got up, wiping his new orange pants clean of any sand.

"Oi, wait for me!" Gaara led the two leaf ninjas through his village, earning quick but curious glances from the locals. They finally reached their destination, Gaara crossed his arms.

"I'll wait here." While Gaara waited he just stood near the door, ignoring all the looks his villagers were still giving him. Finally, he spotted Kankuro, his brother.

"They still inside?" Gaara gave a nod. "So you gonna take em back to the sand dunes?" Another nod. "I guess I'll tag along then." Kankuro grinned. The younger sibling studied his brother.

"What did you do Temari?" Gaara asked, his voice just barely carried a little curiosity. Kankuro blinked, then sighed.

"I hid her fan... How'd you know I was in trouble with her?"

"You normally wouldn't be so happy to walk Naruto to the dunes..."

"Am I really that annoying?" The blond asked as he and Neji made their way out of the building.

"Yes." Neji and Kankuro responded at the same time. Naruto mumbled something under his breath. "Let's go." The small group quickly made their way to the dunes, picking up water and snacks along the way. Neji looked at Kankuro.

"Aren't you kinda hot wearing black in a desert?" Neji asked, only slightly curious. Naruto crossed his arms over his pure black shirt, staring at a swirly shape in the sand. Gaara stood just behind him.

"Hey! Gaara! What's that swirly thing on the ground? It looks cool!" Gaara's eyes moved to the 'swirly thing' Naruto was staring at, a quick shine of mischief crossing his face.

"Your brother is wearing black as well..." Neji continued, looking over at Naruto and Gaara. Gaara quickly faced Naruto's back and punched him, knocking him forward. Though his eyes were hidden, Kankuro knew mischief gleamed in his eyes. Naruto tried to balance himself, his arms flailing in front of him as he slowly fell towards the 'swirly thing'.

"Arrgh!" Naruto fell right in the center of the swirly thing, his body quickly being covered with what felt like moist sand. Gaara clapped his hands clean from any sand, a victorious smile on his face. Neji and Kankuro continued to stare as Naruto's body slipped beneath the sand, leaving only his hand waving above the surface. Kankuro cleared his throat.

"It's quicksand." He replied to Naruto's question, though he had now completely disappeared under the sand. Neji and and Kankuro ran to the sand as Gaara knelt near the beautiful swirling sand.

"Byakugan!" Neji stared intently at the sand before a smile over came his face. "Don't give up now, Naruto! You're only fifty feet under!" Kankuro sweat-dropped. Gaara couldn't help himself as he opened his mouth to add to Neji's scentence.

"Believe it!" Neji and Kankuro broke into laughter...

Naruto glared upward through his closed eyes. _'Great, this is just great. Now I'm gonna die in this so called quicksand.' _He would have crossed his arms if he could move them. _'Not only did Gaara have the nerve to push me in, but he had the _nerve _to add believe it to the end Neji's sentence! Wonderful.'_ Naruto thought. _'Insult to injury.' _Suddenly, he felt himself stop sinking, and start to rise. Sunlight broke into view as he took in a breath of air, coughing and spitting sand out of his mouth. He glared up at Gaara, who still a smirk on his face.

"What. The. Hell. Gaara!" Gaara shrugged.

"Revenge for what you did at the beach."

"Hey, I didn't know you could swim! This is unfair..." Naruto grumbled. Gaara's smirk remained on his face, even growing a little.

"Revenge is a bitch, get over it." WIth a few more words exchanged, the two leaf ninjas headed out back to Konoha.

Tsunade stacked up some papers on her desk. That was the last of her paper that was needed to be done that day. Her door was suddenly slammed open, revealing Neji and...

"Naruto, why are you covered in...wet sand?" Naruto glared at her as he gave her the scroll and headed to the door. "Okay, never mind. So, how was your time in Suna?" Naruto groaned as he left the room.

"I hate sand!"

* * *

**Haha I fail at writing this x)**

**Well, that's the last chapter. Go google Gaara's Aquatic Misadventure and Gaara's Revenge to see the two comics that I based this on.**

**So, I know this sucked, but hey, what are ya gonna do? Review if you feel like it please! Thanks XD**


End file.
